Put Your Hands On Me
by Viola Canina
Summary: She cannot forget about him, no matter how hard she tries. ** Mikami x Takada.


_**Put Your Hands On Me**_

**(20 Random Facts About Teru Mikami & Kiyomi Takada)**

_Death Note_ © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**01.**

_Why are they staring at her like that?_ Teru sighs. _What, are we in a middle of an idol show?_ Naturally, it is none of his business. He he does feel understandably annoyed though, as someone who values order and detests inappropriate behavior.

**02.**

Kiyomi approaches Teru after the debate program, thanks him for his good work and re-introduces herself – as a Kira follower. She is not as staunch a supporter of Kira as Teru himself, but if he wants her to share his views, so be it.

**03.**

"Wow, Mikami-san, you sure do have good taste, don't you?" his assistant whistles, and glances at Kiyomi. "What?" Teru raises his eyebrows and the poor man shuts up for good.

**04.**

"Did I do my job well, Mikami-san?" she asks him almost playfully when they finish their fourth joint TV project. "Yes," Teru answers. "This jacket suits you... You look really beautiful in blue, Takada-san," he adds after a long pause, and Kiyomi's heart skips a beat.

**05.**

One day he attempts to picture her in a very modest dark blue one-piece swimsuit and nearly gasps in embarrassment: she is such a proud, proper, righteous woman, what has she done to deserve this sort of immoral chauvinistic attitude?

**06.**

Most men treat her as a pretty sex object even when they call her their Queen, their Goddess, and it frustrates her immensely because they never bother to learn anything truly important about her; Teru treats her as a human being and it frustrates her even more, though in a different way.

**07.**

When Teru describes Kiyomi Takada as _this great friend of mine_, his male colleagues grow very, very silent and one of them wonders whether Mikami-san is being ironic, tragically honest, incredibly hypocritical, or plain stupid.

**08.**

Kiyomi decides to put an end to this ridiculous infatuation when she notices an alarming, fanatical glint in Teru's dark eyes. She is a strong-willed young woman, so she manages to forget about him until the next morning.

**09.**

Teru realizes that this job may be too hard for someone like her – he just can't think of a better, worthier candidate, no matter how hard he tries. In the end, he concludes that if God's mission requires this, they must comply, no questions asked.

**10.**

"You will pass Kira's message to the public," says a distant, cold voice, and Kiyomi barely restrains herself from answering _yes, Teru, as you wish_.

**11.**

Despite his being a lawyer and not a technician, Teru knows a lot about the most complex modern inventions, so he doesn't doubt the power of voice-changing devices – not for a single second.

**12.**

"I'm so glad that you are Kira, Yagami-kun!" she utters in a trembling voice. _I'm so glad that you are not Kira himself, Teru_, she thinks at the same moment.

**13.**

"Well, maybe Kira just likes Takada as a person," Near jokes in his usual deadpan manner. Rester doesn't get it, of course, and Hal ponders if it is actually true. Oddly enough, it seems to be the only sensible explanation.

**14.**

Kiyomi doesn't lie when she says that Light is the greatest man out there; she simply doesn't add that it is Teru, however, whom she loves most.

**15. **

The idea hits him right after that short phone conversation with Kira: "She loves God in that way," Teru mutters and marvels at his own perceptivity.

**16.**

"Please don't even try to find out who T. is," Light warns Kiyomi and she nods slowly. Unfortunately, she already knows everything, but keeps quiet because Teru probably has his own reasons to be so secretive about this.

**17.**

Teru doesn't find it too hard to admit that he envies Kiyomi for being so close to God; what he never admits is that he envies God for being so close to her.

**18.**

"Please send me a fan letter that only I can recognize as yours," she tells him. He sends her a plain blue envelope; this is when she finally breaks down crying.

**19.**

"Sorry, Takada," Teru whispers and writes her name down in the notebook; his movements are precise and careful. "This is for God's sake, you know." For some reason it doesn't sound extremely convincing, much to Teru's own surprise, but he brushes the thought away as forty seconds pass in silence, adjusts his glasses and walks out of the building.

**20.**

Her very last thoughts are _why, Yagami-kun?_ and well, _if it makes you happy, Teru_. It sounds terribly illogical, but most women give up on logic when they fall in love with their own murderers – and somehow, they never regret it.


End file.
